one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saber Alter VS Hollow Ichigo
Saber Alter VS Hollow Ichigo is the second battle of Season 2 of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Saber Alter from Fate/stay night and Ichigo Kurosaki in his Hollow form from Bleach. Description Two corrupted versions of heroes duke it out! Will the black knight or white demon win this fight? Battle Fuyuki City Ichigo Kurosaki rushed to the help of his friends, who had gone to fight the malevolent force known as Saber Alter. Using his Shunpo, Ichigo reached a long road- and saw a horrific sight. Multiple dead bodies lay, the bodies of his friends. Ishida? Bisected, rivers of blood flowing from his two halves. Chad? Both his arms cut off and stabbed through the neck. Rukia? Decapitated, with a broken zanpakuto. Orihime? A massive wound was where her heart used to be. Ichigo was shocked beyond anything he'd ever saw. All his friends, who he'd grown up and adventured with....dead at the hands of Saber Alter. He yelled angrily and unleashed Bankai, then rushed Saber Alter- Only to be cut down instantly. The wound began to heal. A hole appeared in the center of his chest, and Ichigo transformed into his Vasto Lorde form. Two horns, black markings on his chest and a Hollow mask appeared as his skin turned white and his hair extended. The Hollow let out a mighty roar. FIGHT! 60 Saber Alter and Hollow Ichigo clashed their blades. The corrupted king forced back Hollow Ichigo and slashed him in the chest, but the demon's Hierro tanked the attack. The Hollow punched Saber Alter in the head and kicked her into a building. 50 The dark Servant recovered and sped towards the Hollow, then jabbed at his chest, creating a small wound. Hollow Ichigo stumbled and slashed with Tensa Zangetsu's blade, but it was blocked. Alter removed her sword from the clash and swung at the neck. 40 Hollow Ichigo blocked and counterattacked. Saber Alter rolled aside and gashed Ichigo's leg with her sword, and then flicked Excalibur Morgan upwards, creating another wound, and fired a Mana Burst, throwing Ichigo to the ground. 30 A primal growl came from the Hollow's mouth, as he charged forward and cut off Saber Alter's arm with a Sonido-boosted slash. He kicked Alter into the sky, and jumped in front of her, then grabbed the Servant and threw her down hard. Ichigo then used Sonido to get back down. He kicked Saber Alter in the stomach, hurling her down the street. 20 Saber Alter got up and fired a Mana Burst at Hollow Ichigo, but the demon dodged and closed the distance, only for Alter to meet him with a punch. Caught off guard, Ichigo couldn't defend against a slash that drew blood. The Hollow howled and slammed his head into Saber Alter's, but he was punched in the gut and slashed. 10 Black tentacles made of magical energy barraged Ichigo, but he stood strong. The Hollow swatted away each tentacle with his Zanpakuto, and met Excalibur Morgan with his blade. The swords stayed locked for three seconds, and Ichigo broke the struggle, then created a sphere of red energy between his horns. Saber Alter also charged up her most powerful attack, the dreaded Noble Phantasm. "Excalibur Morgan." The dark Sword of Promised Victory and the Cero spread crimson and obsidian energy through the city, annihilating many buildings and leaving a crater. The smoke cleared, revealing the winner. Nobody. Both combatants had been vaporized by the collision. KO! Ladies and Gentlemen.....we have a tie. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Sword Duel Category:ShadowKaras Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees